Silent Hill another tale
by thatonedude
Summary: Steven and the others have one final confrontation!
1. Chapter 2 2nd floor

Silent Hill Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

Steven Bowers

It was three in the morning and Steven had two more hours before he reached Ashfield. He wasn't alone of course, his sister and older brother had insisted on catching a ride to Ashfield with him. He yawned and looked at the road that lay ahead of him.

Silent Hill was only nineteen miles away and he needed to stop and get some coffee otherwise, he'd more than likely get into a car wreck. His family didn't need anymore dead relatives, especially any violent deaths.

Like the one they just heard about. He didn't want to go to the funeral they had for his uncle. He did though, for his mother's sake he went to his uncle's funeral. He glanced at his sister who was sleeping deeply.

He wondered how she felt about the death of their Uncle. She seemed to be quiet and withdrawn since the funeral. She did have a right to take it the hardest because he had raised her most of her life. Steven knew that he was like a father to her, a real father not one that came home drunk and beat on her every chance he got.

He sighed and started to concentrate on the road, there were a lot of trees this way. Toluca Lake was near here and he actually enjoyed coming down here every summer to fish. The lake seemed to give him the chills when he was around, but he also found it kind of comforting. He sighed as he continued to drive down the road slowly getting to Silent Hill.

He tried to concentrate on the road but his thoughts kept going back to his Uncle Jack. Jack was the kind of guy that would give you his last dollar if he knew you needed it. He was also the kind of guy that hated violence and often was a peace maker.

He didn't deserve to die the way he died. Steven closed his eyes and thought about the little trip he took to the crime scene. No cops were there so he decided to check it out. All of the evidence was taken and nothing was there except the bloody mess that was all over the carpet.

It disturbed Steven, and even as he was driving down the road he could still see the blood on the carpet as plain as the fog that was slowly creeping out of the woods that were on either side of the road.

The fog was coming in really thick and it was worrying Steven. He looked at his sister again and then shook her awake. She looked at him and then out at the road.

"Sorry to wake you but we've got a problem, there's fog on the road and it's getting really thick." He said to her.

"I'm sure we can get through it, just keep driving." She said to him and then started to get cozy again. He felt a little irritated that she had no regard for their safety and so he stopped the car.

She looked at him and then frowned. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him in a sharp tone.

"I am not putting us in danger, that fog is really thick and I can only see about three feet in front of us!" he said.

"If you can see three feet in front of us than you can see that sign right there!" she yelled back pointing at a sign.

It was a green sign worn from years of sitting in that spot, it said,

Silent Hill 5 miles

He looked at it and then decided that it was okay to drive the additional five miles to get to Silent Hill. He'd just have to be really careful and be watchful.

"I'm sorry for getting irritated, I didn't see the sign. I guess we might as well drive to Silent Hill then." He said and then put the car into first.

"Steve I have to tell you something about Uncle Jack." Jill suddenly said. He looked at her and wondered what she could possibly say about her beloved Father-type. She hadn't even mentioned his name once during the funeral or even before that.

"Keep it down up there I'm trying to sleep!" Eric, Steven's older brother said.

"I'll tell you later." She said and then sat there in silence. They were all too wrapped up in their own things to worry about each other. At least it seemed that way to Steven.

"You can tell me now and spare me the suspense." He said to her. She looked at him for a minute studying his face as if trying to find a clue as to what he was thinking. She let out a sigh and then decided it was okay to tell him.

"I have to tell you this because it involves his death." She said and then grew silent as they continued to slowly drive down the highway to Silent Hill. He looked at her for a brief second and then looked back just in time to see a bright flash of light.

It was too blinding to be headlights of any kind. He closed his eyes and slammed on the brakes. When he opened his eyes he was laying on a bed of some kind staring at a ceiling. Everything was blurry like he had been sleeping for a while.

He closed his eyes again and let out a moan as if he were sleeping for a long time. Where am I? He wondered as he lay there. He felt weak and his whole body was sore. What happened a few seconds ago and how did he end up on a bed in a strange room?

"I'm going to go try and find some help, if you can hear me I'm going to see if there is someone else around." A female voice said.

Steven looked up just in time to see a young nurse leave the room. He caught a glimpse of her brown hair and white uniform and that was it. What the hell is going on? He wondered. He tried to get up and found that it was a lot harder than he would have imagined.

"Where am I?" Steven asked himself. He got up and looked at the night stand that was next to the bed. All that was there was a couple of health drinks. He tried to study his surroundings and found that wherever he was had mesh over the windows.

"Must be some kind of medical facility, maybe a nut house." He said as he slowly got to his feet. He grabbed one of the health drinks and took a swig of it. It had a vanilla taste to it and it almost made him gag.

He sat back on the bed for a minute and suddenly he felt his strength start to regain. The soreness of his muscles started to leave and soon he felt ready to leave.

He stood up and started to walk out of the room. He figured it was a hospital that he was in. He opened the door and went out into the hallway. He had to see if his sister and brother were okay.

This all seemed like a really bad dream, or a bad hallucination of some kind. He wasn't even sure if it really was reality just that it felt like reality right now.

"Maybe I've gone totally nuts and I'm lying in a ditch somewhere laughing like some lunatic." He said to himself. There had to have been a wreck because he suddenly found himself in a hospital bed. That seemed the most logical explanation at the moment.

He looked around and to his surprise he was in total darkness. At first he thought maybe he was outside then he could see the light seeping out from underneath his room's door. He opened the door again and realized that the light was coming from the window.

"So it's day time outside." He muttered as he went back into the hallway. He left the door open so he could see into the darkness better. He could see a few doors down the hall.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness. There was no reply to his call. He felt a chill. Where would he be in Silent Hill? He couldn't remember the name of the hospital there. It was Brook something he thought as he walked away from the room he was just in.

He looked at the room next to his and then the one after that one. They each said S-3, S-4 and so on. He figured he was on a higher floor than first floor. He smiled and started to walk further down the hallway. He figured there must have been a blackout somewhere.

He listened and heard nothing as he walked further into the dark hallway. It was weird that he didn't hear a single patient or nurse or even a doctor in this place. He knocked on a door near the light and got no answer so he opened the door.

Inside was an empty room with a bed and nightstand just like the room he was in. He looked around for any signs of life ever being in the room recently and found none. He felt scared but at the same time he still had hope that the place wasn't entirely empty.

As he left the room he heard a moan further down the hall. He stopped and listened for a minute. He heard it again.

It was followed by soft footfalls in the hallway. He started to follow the footfalls and then hollered a hello into the dark hallway. The footfalls stopped and then he heard a shuffle. The noise appeared to be coming in his direction this time.

In the dim light he could see an outline of a slumped figure. He thought it must be an old man or another injured person.

"Are you okay?" he asked the figure as it drew closer and closer to him. It started to take form as it grew closer to the light.

A nurse's hat was the first thing he could make out. The uniform was the next thing he saw. He let out a shocked gasp as he saw the nearly faceless creature in the nurses outfit creep closer to him.

"Hey stay away!" he yelled out in fear. It started to pick up speed so he ran in the other direction. It was a hideous creature with a hunched over body and it clutched a cane in its hand. He ran past the room he first found himself in and then to a door.

He tried the door but it was locked, he rattled the door and punched it and kicked it trying everything he could to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Help me!" he screamed as he turned around and saw the nurse-monster drawing closer to where he was. He looked around and saw a pipe lying in the corner of the hall. He grabbed it and held it up for defense.

"Don't come any closer!" he yelled at it. It stopped seven feet away from him and then started to walk towards him. Steven stepped as far into the corner as he could. It drew closer still.

His hands were suddenly sweaty and even though he didn't realize it, he swung the pipe with everything he had. It hit the nurse-monster with enough force to send it sprawling into a wall. It sat there in shock and then began to shake the attack off. He swung down on it again and saw the blood that oozed out of its head as he hit it.

It suddenly began to convulse and thrash screaming out the most horrible screams he had ever heard in his whole entire life. He suddenly felt the urge to hit it again just to make sure it stayed down. Instead he brought his foot down on it as hard as he could smashing brains all over the floor.

He let out a sigh and fell to the floor in fear and shock at what he'd just killed.

Chapter 2

2nd floor

Steven looked at the mess he made and then threw up. He had to get to a different floor away from this bloody mess. The question now was how would he get to a different floor? He looked over at the dead nurse and then a glimpse of something shimmering caught his eye.

He looked at it glimmering in the dull light that filtered through the grungy filthy window of the room he was in only a few minutes before. The light was bright enough to carry into the hall and pick up things.

He got up and went to the object and found that it was a key. He picked it up and quickly went to the door he was locked out of and tried it. It fit perfectly and when he heard the click indicating he unlocked the door, he smiled.

His smile felt so alien in the hospital, almost too alien that it made him want to forget he even did it. He stopped smiling and then opened the door and stepped out into the main hall of the third floor.

He felt the darkness all around his body. He felt around for a door, a wall, anything. The darkness felt too intense and he felt like he was drifting through an endless void.

He was looking into the blackness of the hall he was in when he saw a light. It was glowing underneath a door further down the hall. He slowly walked to the door and tried it. It opened so he went inside.

There was a flashlight lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Shining it around the room he found bloody smears all over the wall so he decided to leave the room. He took a quick sweep of the shelves before he left and found nothing worth taking.

He cautiously stepped out of the room looking down the hallway as he did. As he turned he saw a nurse-creature. It swung at him almost hitting him in the face with its cane. He ducked just in time and ran down the hall in the direction he originally came from. He saw a door as he ran and decided to try it. It opened and as he started to enter it he was knocked into it by the nurse-creature.

He let out a scream as he felt himself falling down the stairs. He fell down the first flight of stairs catching himself before any serious damage could happen. He looked up and saw the nurse-creature standing at the top of the stairs. It let out a shriek that sent a chill down his spine and then gave chase. He let out a yelp and began to run down the stairs.

He ran down the next flight and into the second floor entrance. He slammed the door and pushed his weight against it. He could feel the thing on the other side pounding it and trying to get in. He felt terror and panic as he started to give and lose ground. He looked around for anything to give him an edge against the thing that was just a doors space between him.

He saw nothing and decided the best action would be to retreat to a room near where he was. He couldn't fight because he lost the pipe while he was falling down the stairs.

He looked around and saw a room just across the hallway from where he was. He slammed into the door and fell through. It was a hallway similar to the one on the third floor. He went into the first patient room he saw.

It was empty except for a few boxes and a bed frame. He locked the door and sat on one of the boxes on the floor. All of this felt too overwhelming for him. He needed to take a minute to gather up everything he'd just seen and work over in his mind.

He was in a hospital with insane nurses that didn't have faces. That much he was sure about. How he got to the hospital and why he was so weak, well that was the confusing part. None of it made any sense at all. How does one go from driving down a road to lying in a hospital bed?

He stood up and began to pace back and forth. His sister and brother were somewhere in this hospital. At least that's what he assumed. So he'd try to find them and get out of here. He looked down at the box he was sitting on earlier and opened it.

There were several things inside of it. He looked at the Crowbar that lay on top of everything else. It would do for a weapon for now. He grabbed it and started for the door. He could think about all of this after he got out of the hospital.

He stepped out into the hallway and looked down to the end as far as he could. There were enough doors open to light up most of the hallway. There were no nurse-creatures to deal with either.

He decided that the best thing to do would be to check each room on this floor and the one below. Maybe he'd find his brother and sister and if he didn't he'd have to look for them in Silent Hill.

He went door to door until there were only three doors left. He opened the first room and looked inside. There was a box in the middle of the room. He looked at it stepped into the room to see what was in it. He saw a small latch on it and a lock on it as well. There was a note pinned to a piece of bloody cloth next to the box. It said,

_Go to the room with all of the bright lights and the knives. A key is there. It will open the box and reveal my secret. Hehehe. _

_Stan_

He looked at it for a second and struck the lock with his crowbar knocking it off of the box. He didn't have time to mess around looking for a key in some bright room. He opened the box and found a key inside.

He looked at the key it had a tag that said "front door" on it. He put it in his pocket; he'd probably need it later.

"Are you Steven?" a voice from behind him asked. He whirled around and jumped back nearly falling over. It was the nurse from the room on the third floor. She was a short woman with brown hair and green eyes. He could see that she was just as jumpy as he was.

"Yes I'm Steven." He said and put his hand out to her and she shook it briefly. She glanced at him and then looked down nervously.

"Your sister told me to tell you that she's okay. She'll meet over at the High School." She said. He looked at her and then shook his head.

"Did she tell you where my brother Eric was?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"She only left the one message and then walked off." She replied. He could see that under normal circumstances he would have been attracted to the young nurse. He looked at her name tag and then to her.

"What are your plans for getting out of here Eliza?" he asked the woman. She looked at him and then shrugged.

"I don't know, I was going to leave through the front door but it's locked. I checked every room on this floor and the third and they are all empty. I'm scared, I hate being alone in this hospital." She said.

He could see that she was upset and not a very healthy state of mind.

He looked around at the room they were in and then at the door.

"How many of those things are out there?" he asked her. She looked down at the floor and then at him.

"About twelve or so, I think, because that's how many nurses were working today." She said.

He knew for a fact that at least two of them were on the third and second floors because he'd killed one of them. That meant that there were at least eleven left.

"Eliza, will you go with me to the High School? I don't really know my way around Silent Hill to well." He suddenly asked her. She looked at him and then nodded.

"I'm not staying in this hospital that's for sure!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her and then once again stopped it short. Somehow it felt very wrong to smile in this place.

"There are roughly eleven more of those things in this place and I'm guessing there all on the next floor so stay behind me at all times okay?" he said to her.

She nodded and then they left the room went down the hallway and went to the next floor.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leaving the hospital

Steven entered the ground floor and looked out the door, he couldn't tell if the creatures were down the hall or not. His flashlight didn't provide enough light to scan the whole hallway so he slowly exited the stairway. He slowly crept up to the hallway towards the examining room. Making sure not to step on the broken glass and hospital equipment that was laying all over the rusty colored tile.

Eliza gripped his arm tight squeezing it in fear and letting out little whimpers as they neared the front door. He tried to keep calm as they drew nearer and nearer the door but he was too tense. He feared what might be lurking around the next corner because he knew it wouldn't be human. He hated knowing that more then he hated walking through the hallway itself.

Suddenly they heard a shriek and he turned just in time to see one of the nurse creatures charging at him. It leaped for him and he pushed Eliza out of the way just as the thing rammed into him knocking him over. He grabbed it by the face and pushed it back as hard as he could. He clutched the crowbar tightly in his hand. He brought it up as hard as he could hitting the creature in the face. It let out another shriek and as it did he swung the crowbar at it's head. It fell to the ground twitching and making little grunts and other disgusting noises. He kicked it in the head as hard as he could and then repeated the kick with another. It stopped moving. He grabbed Eliza's hand and they walked slowly down the hallway.

They approached the end of the hallway and turned the corner to the front desk and more importantly the front door. He let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the handle. It was stuck. He panicked and then remembered that the key was in his pocket. He grabbed it and with a shakey hand he unlocked the door. He looked at Eliza with uncertainty and stepped out into the fog filled streets of Silent Hill.

"I'm afraid it might be worse out there." She said to Steven as they walked out of the front doors of the Brookhaven hospital. He tried to smile again and managed a thin smile that lacked any real emotion.

"We'll be okay, after all what could be worse then what we just faced in there?" he said. He knew that there could be similar creatures lurking outside but it was too late to take back what he just said.

They continued down the street and then he stopped her, "Where is the high school?" he asked her. She looked up at him and then pointed south. They started to walk down the road that led them to the high school.

"How did I end up in the mental hospital?" he asked her suddenly. She looked at him surprised by the question.

"You were in a room on the third floor, I don't know how you got there. I was checking all of the rooms for any other normal people and I saw you laying there." she said. They continued to walk further down the road.

"So you have no idea how I got there either huh?" he said. He felt disappointed by the answer he was given. It seemed to him that he was just magically transported to the hospital. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

"So you saw my sister in the hospital?" he asked her. She nodded and then clutched his arm again. She seemed to be almost in an almost child like fear of the town as they started to walk through it. They continued down the road until they reached the corner of the street they were on. The road turned off leading to a huge chain link fence.

"Your sister was in the second floor when I saw her. She knew that you were there on the third floor and asked me to find you and tell you to meet her in the high school, that's all I know." she said. Her grip on his arm relaxed as they continued down the foggy street.

It was then that he noticed that she held a book tightly in her other hand. It was a leather bound book, the pages were yellow and worn. She clutched so tightly that he could see the white in her knuckles. He reached down to grab it when she pulled away from him.

"Can I see that book please?" he asked her. She reluctantly handed him the book and he took it and looked at the cover. It was a fairy tale book, one that a mother might read her child before bedtime. He flipped through it briefly and then noticed that there was a book mark on a story called the knight and the worm. He

briefly scanned through the story and then handed the book back to Eliza.

"Why are you holding onto that book?" he asked her. She looked up at him and then put her head down as if embarrassed by it.

"I found it in the garden at the hospital. I don't know why I took it, I guess it reminded me of my childhood. You know something normal, not at all like this disgusting town." she replied. He noticed she was a little more calm now that they were talking.

He was about to ask her where she was from when they heard a loud howling sound coming from an alleyway they were passing by. They stopped and looked at each other, Eliza let out a shriek as they heard another ear piercing howl. Steven grabbed her and held a hand over her mouth quieting her, then he started backing slowly away from the alley. He backed up as far as he could, they were right near the entrance of a grocery store. He quietly opened the front door and slowly eased he and Eliza's way into the dark building.

The building was empty and the light outside was enough to light the whole inner building up. The shelves were filled with assorted goods such as canned food and bags of potato chips and other things. Other then that it appeared to be empty. Steven slowly walked to the checkout counter and peeked behind it, nothing back there but a few bags and a checkout register. He was about to inspect the store further when he saw a small handgun laying underneath a shopping bag on a little shelf in the counter. He picked it up and put it in his coat pocket knowing that he'd be using it before too long in this town.

He went back to the front entrance and motioned for Eliza to follow him. As she walked to where he was standing another howl broke the silence. She suddenly stopped a look of fear suddenly rose up across her face. He slowly turned around and saw what instilled fear into her. A huge creature that looked like a skinless wolf stood at the entrance of the grocery store. It stood tall nearly four feet off the ground and it had huge gnarled fangs sticking out of it's blood filled mouth.

Before Steven had a chance to move, it lunged at him knocking him into a isle shelf. . . (Special thanks to SilkHope for the review!)


	3. Chapter 4 the high fence

(Disclaimer Konami owns the rights Silent Hill and any other silent hill related stuff I used)

Chapter 4

The High Fence

It all happened so fast, the beast hurling itself into Steven knocking him into a store isle, and then biting deep into his left forearm. He let out a scream as it shook it's head furiously trying to rip out what it could in it's twisted jaws. He felt pain shoot up through his whole arm as the beast tore at it. He couldn't think, the pain was too tremendous. The crowbar laying at his side nudged him in the back and he reached for it and managed to grab it out of blind luck. He slid it in between the beasts jaws and started to pry them open.

Suddenly out of nowhere Eliza came to the rescue, she swung at the creature with a wooden broom stick hitting it in the back of it's rotted head. At the same time Steven twisted hard enough to pry it's jaws off of his forearm. He quickly pushed himself away from the dangerous creature holding his bleeding left forearm in his hand. It suddenly turned and looked at Eliza letting out a low dog-like growl. She backed away from it into a wall, her eyes darting around looking for an exit.

It bent down on it's haunches and prepared to leap on her. Steven, still in pain, let out a shaky yell at it. It was too focused on the easier prey to notice him. Eliza knew that this was it, the creature had her cornered, there was no way out. She closed her eyes and prayed that it would be a quick death for her knowing that there would be pain even before she died. It leaped at her with it's powerful hind legs.

Suddenly there was a sound almost deafening in the store, it was followed by two more loud reports. When Eliza opened her eyes the creature lay dead at her feet, mere inches away from it's target. She looked beyond the putrid smelling beast and saw Steven standing with the gun in front of him. His arm was bleeding and he looked pale, more than likely from shock. She fell to her knees and began to cry both from fright and from relief that Steven had killed the abomination that was only a few inches away from her.

Steven walked slowly over to where she was huddled at. He grabbed the broom stick from the floor and stabbed it through the creatures head. Then he collapsed next to her.

"I need to find a first-aid kit somewhere." He said. His coat had been torn and the wound was bleeding bad. Eliza got up and began to rummage around the store looking for a first-aid kit. She came back a few minutes later holding a small med kit in her hands.

She went to work bandaging it up, and after she finished bandaging his arm she helped him to his feet. They started to walk out of the store when they heard more howling noises. Eliza stopped at the exit and looked fearfully at Steven who continued on.

"I have to get to the high school, my sister might be in the kind of danger we just faced!" he exclaimed. He started to walk towards the end of the street towards the fence that was blocking their way.

Eliza jogged over to where Steven was and handed him a box of bullets. He looked at her in surprise and then put the box in his pocket. "Where did you find these?" He asked her.

"I found them in the back of the store, I thought you might need them." She replied. They came to a stop at the fence and looked at it.

The fence towered up and up past some of the buildings they were standing next to. It seemed like it was four or five stories in high, a long climb just to get to the other side. Steven grabbed the fence and started to climb then stopped.

"My damn arm is in too much pain," he said suddenly sitting down,"I need to rest for a second."

They sat down by the fence looking down the road as far as they could. It was of course blocked out by fog so by the end of the street all they could see were the parked cars and the tips of some of the buildings. Eliza handed Steven the fairy tale book and began to climb the fence.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She one of her feet slipped and she had to grasp the fence tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm climbing up to see what that is on the grocery store roof." She said, she briefly pointed in the direction of the building.

Steven saw blood and could make out a book of some sort hanging off the side of the roof. He would never have seen it himself if Eliza hadn't pointed it out. While she was climbing he decided to read the story of the Knight and the Worm, he had a feeling it would be just as disturbing as the rest of the town. It was the shortest story in the book.

The Knight and the Worm

Once upon a time there was an evil Sorceress that hated the fair people of the land. She hated them so bad in fact that she created a huge worm to devour the people. In a desperate plea for help the King of this land asked for the assistance of a great Knight. The Knight was to go to the Sorceress's lair and defeat the worm and the sorceress herself. If he were able to do such a feat all the lives in the land would be saved and the Knight would be delcared the greatest of all knights. If he were declared the greatest of all knights then he would be granted one wish. The knight knew the what he wanted and that was what drove him as he rode his steed to the lair of his foe. He fought through the Sorceress's army and soon found himself in the very lair of the worm. It spoke in a great deep voice that sounded like thunder.

"Who dares storm the lair of M'lady?" It boomed.

The knight trembled at the sight of the creature. It was huge in size and had a mouth filled with rows and rows of jagged sharp teeth. Yet he held his ground and spoke right back at the creature as if it were merely a pesky dog.

"It is I the Knight! I am here to slay you and your Sorceress!" he said in a voice booming with confidence.

The worm laughed at this in it's great thunderous way. "You slay me? Surely you jest!" it replied.

The knight grew angry at this and suddenly swung out at the great worm with his sword. He struck it across it's leathery hide. It laughed at him again as he struck it repeatedly not once harming it.

"Do you really think you can hack away at me with that toothpick you are using?" it boomed.

He fought it and fought it until he tired and fell from exhaustion. He could not figure it out, it seemed impossible to kill. He suddenly saw a weak point on the worm that he didn't see before. He lunged at the worm in a last ditch effort to kill it knowing that this was it's weak point-

Steven noticed that the last few pages of the story were missing so he closed the book to see how Eliza was doing. She was just reaching the top of the building. She managed to knock the book off of the roof and then started to climb down as fast as she could when she stopped suddenly and began to scream.

"Steven look down the street and saw two more of the skinless wolves running his way. He grabbed the links in the fence and began to scramble up to where Eliza was. He was barely six feet off the ground when the first one hit the fence and knocked him off. He pulled the gun out as he was falling and when he hit the ground he instantly jumped to his feet and began shooting at the beasts.

He killed the first one before the second one even reached the area. By the time he was climbing up the fence again it reached the fence. He turned around, pistol still in hand, and shot the beast point blank in the face killing it instantly.

He put the gun back in his pocket and began to climb up the side. Eliza and Steven decided to continue climbing after they got to the roof rather than taking a rest. The climbed up the side of the fence for what seemed like hours before they reached the top. Steven's arm was throbbing with pain as the sat on the very top of the highest fence known to Steven.

They climbed down the other side of the fence as fast as they could without taking a break. When they did stop it was on the roof of a different building. Steven sat on the edge of the building, tired from the climbing.

"How far is it to the high school?" he asked her.

"It's across the street from this building." she said. He looked into the foggy streets and saw a huge shape that he figured was the school.

"It's just a little ways away then." he said in a thoughtful voice. He wanted to go there when suddenly a memory of some sort flashed in his mind. He grabbed his head and steadied himself. What was that? he wondered then another one hit him and he actually fell off of the roof of the building.


	4. Chapter 5 Eric

(Sorry the chapter is short, I've been rather busy lately)

Chapter 5

Eric

Eric felt the car stop and then he heard Jill saying something but it sounded so alien that he figured he was too tired to understand what she was saying. He yelled up front more out of weariness then annoyance because of the death of their uncle. That man was a good man and one that didn't deserve to die the way he died. Eric knew that it was a great injustice and they lost a well loved member of the Bowers family.

He fell asleep again and as he did he felt the car moving again and nothing more was said, not to his knowledge anyway. When he woke up he was still in the car but it was empty and it was parked near a street he didn't recognize.

"This is definelty not Ashfield." he mumbled helping himself to a cigarette. His brother hated it when he smoked but he did it anyway. Mostly out of habit more then anything else.

The first thing he noticed about the town he was in was that it was thick with fog and that it seemed too quiet; Even for a small town such as this one. He got out of the back seat of the car and went across the street to a bar called Neely's. It suited him just fine, now that he thought about it he did need a good drink. When he entered the bar he realized that it was empty. He looked around at it and then towards the walls scribbled with graffiti. It appeared that the bar had not been used for years seeing as how it had a layer of dust on the counter. He shrugged and went out onto the street to see if he could find Steven or Jill.

He listened for any noise besides his own breathing, but there was nothing, only silence. He walked down the street to the corner and decided to cross to the next street. Something was not right about the town and he felt like he should find his siblings and get out.

He knew the town as soon as he saw the bar, it was Silent Hill. He heard so many rumors about this town being odd, but he never expected it to be this odd. It was getting light outside and no one was driving off to work or walking their dogs. It was just empty, like no one even existed except him. He started to walk down the street a little ways when a pocket radio he always kept with him, started to make a noise. He took it out of his coat and looked at it.

"What the hell is going on with this thing?" he mumbled to himself. He shook it a little bit then smacked it to see if it would stop. He was going to shut it off when all of a sudden a low growl from behind him made him jump.

He turned around and saw a wolf like creature, it appeared to be skinned and was bleeding from its mouth. He backed up from it looking in amazement at it wondering how such a creature could even be alive.

"Nice doggy, did someone skin you to be cruel?" he said in a calm voice. He spotted a board sticking out of a garbage can so he grabbed it as fast as he could. The creature attacked him with incredible speed and strength knocking him over but not before he grabbed the garbage lid and put it in front of the animals mouth. He could feel it biting at the lid that he was using as a shield.

Eric was never a slouch in his whole life, his father abused him as a child physically as well as mentally. His dad made him sign up for every sport that came out when he was younger. That kept him in good shape his whole life. He pushed the lid as hard as he could knocking the monster over and then jumped up instantly attacking the creature. Beating on it until the board he held broke and even then he continued to kick it's corpse.

He looked at the mess and then began to walk very fast in the direction of Brookhaven hospital. He knew there was something seriously wrong with town now and he had to get his sister and brother out of town.


	5. Chapter 6 School

Chapter 6

School

Steven woke up sometime after he fell off of the roof, surprisingly he wasn't injured from the fall. It was by sheer luck that he landed in a garbage dumpster. He was dizzy and confused at what he saw when he blacked out. He closed his eyes and thought about it again then shook his head, it was no use in thinking about it. He got up slowly and looked around at his surroundings. He was in an alleyway near the fence propped up against the wall.

"What happened to me?" he mumbled. He saw Eliza standing across the alley near a crate. Through his unfocused eyes she looked to be holding something, like a knife or a stick of some kind. Then a huge flash flew out of the tip and he saw that it was the gun.

"Please tell me you're ok now!" she nearly screamed as she fired off another round at a hulking creature. The creature was apparently handcuffed to another smaller creature that upon first glance looked to be an unwashed little girl. The bigger of the two was rather large and had no face, just two beady eyes that bulged from it's sockets.

The smaller of the two had the face of a very old and sickly woman, it's mouth stuck in a permanent smile revealing a set of very sharp teeth.

Eliza managed to kill the little one but the bigger of the two was making it's way to where she and Steven were at. He stumbled across the alleyway to where she stood. He steadied himself knowing that he wasn't quite recovered from the episode he had earlier.

"How much ammo is left?" he asked her in a panicked voice.

She looked fired off two more rounds and watched the fat creature that was cuffed to the little creature, fall to the ground dead. Then she put the gun on the crate and took the ammo out of her pocket.

"Nine rounds, plus four in the gun." she said. He watched her reload the gun and then hand it over to him. He took it not wanting to, and stuck it in his coat pocket.

"How long was I out?" he asked her, afraid of knowing just how long it was. He knew that it was more then an hour because it was getting dark outside.

She looked at him with her soft green eyes and then sat down on the crate, it was then that he noticed she was bleeding on the left side of her abdomen. He grabbed for the first-aid kit and remembered that it was on the other side of the fence.

"You've been out for three hours at least," she sighed, then contiued, "I did my best to make sure they didn't kill you." she finished. He took his coat off and draped it over her shoulders, then he ripped part of his shirt off and began wrapping it around her wound.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were wounded?" he asked as he finished wrapping the wound as best as he could tearing off two more strips of his shirt and wrapping those around her wound as well.

"You were so dead set on getting to your sister. When you fell I wanted to run and hide, but because of your determination I grew courage and managed to stop a few of those things out there from eating you." she replied.

"How did you get wounded?" he asked her. He whinced at the site of the bandaged wound, the blood was already seeping through.

"I was attacked by that thing over there!" she said and pointed with an unsteady hand at a disfigured human like creature. It had hooks of some kind in it's hands and it's mouth was gagged with some kind of a leather strap.

He walked over to the creatures that lay on the ground, five in all, and began taking out some frustration on their corpses. "If I hadn't passed out she'd never have gotten hurt!" He yelled at the dead nightmare that lay crumpled on the ground.

She slowly got up and made her way to where he was standing and she pointed at the school. Then she began to walk in that direction. He followed after her and as he caught up to her she handed him the gun once again. He grabbed it and held it in his right hand and grabbed her right hand with his left one ignoring the pain that blazed through that arm.

She squeezed onto his hand tight, so tightly in fact that he thought she might break it. They walked across the street and up the huge concrete steps of the high school. He glanced down at Eliza who stared at the school with fearful curiosity. He let go of her hand and grabbed for the entrance of the double doors. They opened and he and Eliza stepped into the gloomy darkness of the school.

"Do you think she would have stayed here this long?" Eliza asked him suddenly. He felt a knot grow in his stomach at the thought of his little sister roaming around Silent Hill.

"I hope shes still here, if not I'll try somewhere else." he replied to her. They walked into the main area of the school and looked down the right hall as far as they could see. It was empty except for some lockers and doors leading to classrooms. Across the hall from them was the offices and some more lockers as well.

"We should start there first." he said to her. They walked through the door that lead to the outer office and then to the principals office. After a brief search for any clue of his sister they left the offices and went down the left side of the hallway which had a nurses office and a door leading to a gym.

"We should go in here and get you some more medical attention." he said as he turned the knob to the infirmary. Eliza greatfully stepped inside and began looking around in the shelfs for some medical supplies.

Once she found what she was looking for, she rebandaged herself and then was ready to go with Steven. As she was walking to the door he stopped her.

"I don't really think you should go, I think you should stay here and lock this door until I come back." he said.

She began to protest immediately, "I don't think it would be wise for you to go out there by yourself!" she exclaimed. He stared at her for a minute then sat at the edge of the infirmary bed.

"Look you have a really bad injury, worse then mine. I'm only thinking of you here. You should rest until I get back." he said. She looked up at him frustrated.

"Fine, but how will I know it's you at the door?" she asked him. He walked up to it and knocked three times paused and knocked three more times.

"Thats the signal that it's me." he said and walked out the door. As he walked out she stopped him and looked at him. He turned around and looked at her for a second waiting for her to say whatever she had to say.

"Be careful ok?" she said in a half worried voice. He nodded at her and then went out the door leaving her in the darkened room of the infirmary. As she latched the door shut she shuddered at the thought of being alone.

She layed on the infirmary bed and tried to relax but it was no use, she knew that it would be impossible to do any kind of relaxing here. She watched as a small bug crawled across the counter that held all of the medical things. It found a small crack to slip into and disappeared. She shivered at the sight of it. She got up and walked over to the window and looked out into the darkening world. The book was still in her possession so she decided to read it.

It was a journal of some kind, she read the last entry, it wasn't dated.

_I have to keep this as a witness to the attrocities that took place in this little town. I know about their little secret, the ritual, and I've studied it. I know every possible detail to the ritual and if you make so much as one mistake something bad will happen. I know of at least four items that you must get in order for the ritual to actually work. The white chrism is a kind of annointing oil that you must use in the beginning of the ritual, The book of the crimson ceremony is to be read as you spill the oil into the Obsidian goblet, and finally after a blood sacrifice is mixed with the White Chrism you read from the book of lost memories. _

_I have no idea where to get these items nor do I want any of them. If I were to ever have any of these items in my possession, I'd destroy them. I'm going to hide on the roof of this grocery store until it gets lighter out here and the fog lifts up. If I happen to get killed I want everyone to know I never participated in the rituals that went on in the Brookhaven hospital. Billy Lloyd_

She closed the journal looking into the dark room thinking of all the bad things she saw in Brookhaven. She lowered herself on the bed and tried to relax once again, but knew that it wouldn't be possible.

Steven walked into the gym of the building and walked down to the center of the room looking around. He called his sisters name out a few times but she never replied. She must have left, was the only thought that was going through his head. Then he saw something sitting on a bleacher towards the end of the gym. He approached the figure cautiously making sure it wasn't some kind of weird creature. When he shined the flashlight on the figure he saw his sister.

When she saw him she got up from the bleacher and ran in his direction, she hugged him. He hugged her back and then began to ask her questions.

"What happened after we saw that bright light?" he asked her. She looked at him in comfusion and then sat back down on the bleacher.

"What bright light?" she asked him. He looked at her for a moment deciding wether she was kidding or not. He realized she wasn't kidding.

"I saw a bright light just before we reached the town limits. You didn't see it?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Steve, you drove right into Silent Hill. I told you that I was going to use a rest room and when I got out you were banging your head against the steering wheel and talking about Uncle Jack. I asked if you needed to rest and you told me to take you to a hospital. Brookhaven was the closest one and they said they would provide you medical attention. You blacked out after that and then the town suddenly went looney." she said.

"But I don't remember any of that!" he exclaimed. He suddenly felt tired and that was when she noticed his arm.

"What happened?" she asked him in a panicky voice. He down at his arm and then shook his head.

"It's nothing, I just got wounded by one of those things out there." he said. None of it was making sense to him and he didn't want to alarm his sister. He looked at her and then asked her another question.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like it would be safer here, you know?" she answered. He nodded, it seemed to make sense to him.

"You were going to tell me something earlier, something about Jack-" he started then she cut him off.

"Why don't we talk about that later?" she said, her tone suddenly changed from concerned to an odd emotionless one.

"You were the one that brought tha-" he began to say.

She suddenly grew angry and stood up.

"Drop it!" she yelled. He stared at her in stunned silence.

"Your always so persistant when it comes to my personal life!" She yelled and then continued.

"What else are you going to try and pry into? HUH? Would you like to know what everyone used to say about me in school too? HUH! Well?"

He looked at his sister, who only moments before was glad to see him. Right then and there he wondered if she had taken the death of their uncle harder then everyone expected.

"School? Jill I had no idea anyone bothered you in school." he said in a concerned tone. She glared at him for a minute and then sighed and slumped back into the bleacher.

"You didn't know because I didn't tell you or Eric or even mom. Uncle Jack knew but..." she trailed off and started to stare at the ground. It seemed like she was lost in thought.

"Steve I got to go, meet me at Rose Water park, if I'm not there then I went to that little island out on Toluca lake. You find Eric and that nurse that I saw in Brookhaven ok?" she suddenly got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Why would you even think about going out there?" he called to her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I have to take care of some business and I need you to meet me at that little island ok?" was all she said and then she was out the door and back into the dark town of Silent Hill.


	6. Chapter 7 Rosewater Park

(Disclaimer, I don't own Silent Hill or the items used in the story, Konami does.)

(Thanks for waiting for this chapter, I've been a bit busy but I now have some time to write the rest of this story. Special thanks to Silk Hope and liquidTres for the reviews.)

Chapter 7

Rose Water

Steven knocked on the door the way he told Eliza he was going to and she opened it and immediately felt more safe. He stepped into the door and sat on the bed for a minute. She knew something was wrong with him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong with this town?" he asked her. She suddenly felt weak in the knees and had to sit herself.

"The town is in a cult. They believe in some kind of weird stuff, like the holy mother and a thing called Valtiel." She said. He looked at her for a second then looked back down.

"How do you know?" he asked. She turned her head away from him and handed him the Journal. He scanned through it and then layed it down on the bed.

"It reminded me of the things that the doctors and some of the nurses used to do in the hospital. The way they'd punish some of the patients and send them to the basement. I don't know what was down there but it scared some of the patients something fierce. A doctor named Sam Spencer used to punish the patients quite frequently. one patient even disappeared, this was a few years ago. I found out on accident that they were using the poor guy as a blood sacrifice in some kind of rebirth ritual. Apparently it failed and we were short two doctors and a nurse. They were found in the woods just outside of Silent Hill, all of them were horribly mutilated. The police called it an attack from a wild animal." She stopped and shivered.

"You never went to the authorities?" he asked her. The story was a bit out there for him, but then again so was everything else in the town.

"I wanted to but the police were in on it." she said. He stood up and then began to go for the door, she followed him.

"We need to get my brother and sister and get the hell out of this place." he said.

"You didn't find your sister?" she asked him in an alarmed tone. He looked back at her.

"She told me to meet her in Rose Water park." he said and then walked down the hall to the exit of the school.

They ran out of the building and across the street to where the fence was. Steven stopped when he saw the big hole that was cut out of the fence, he looked at it for a minute and then stepped through it. Eliza took a quick glance at it then went through it as well. Steven stopped and then pointed at the huge hole in the ground that cut off the path they originally took to get to the school.

"We're going to have to take a different route to get to the park." he said and then went down a different street. Eliza stopped him though and then looked around.

"Did you notice that nothing has been chasing us?" she asked him. He looked around and then listened to the silence that was all over. Then they heard a noise, it was off in the distance. A scraping sound like a pipe being dragged across the pavement.

"What's that noise?" she asked him. He grabbed her arm and led her up the porch of an old house. They hid in the shadows of the house not knowing what was waiting for them in the darkness of the town.

Steven gripped the flashlight tightly in his right hand. Eliza held the gun in her right hand, both of them waited silently for the noise to subside. Steven shined the flashlight at the thing as it walked by the porch they were on, it was Eric.

"Oh man am I glad to see you!" Steven exclaimed as he ran to where his older brother was standing. Eric looked at him and then to Eliza.

"Who is this?" he asked his little brother. She looked down at the ground embarrassed by the way he looked at her.

"This is Eliza, she found me at Brookhaven this morning sometime." he said to his brother.

Eric looked her over as if she were going to transform into something dark. Then he stuck his hand out and shook hers.

"We need to get out of here as soon as we find Jill." Eric said.

"I know where she is, and we're going to go get her." Steven mumbled and then went to the edge of the porch looking out into the dark street that was before them.

"Eric how well do you know Jill?" he suddenly asked his older brother.

Eric thought about this for a moment then replied, "I don't know."

It was something that Steven didn't want to hear because he suddenly realised that he didn't even know that much about her. For some reason that scared him a lot.

"Why ask such an odd question?" Eric asked.

Steven just shrugged and walked off into the direction of Rose Water park. They ran in the direction of the park and had to make only two detours. One was for a drop off that suddenly showed up out of nowhere and the other was for a car pile up that wasn't in the way earlier. Both were just obstacles that prevented everyone from getting to the park.

They finally made it to the park though, and it was a dark there. They all stood at the entrance to Rose Water wondering what to do next. It seemed like this was it, the end. Steven then said something that struck the others as odd.

"I saw something when I fell from that building a ways back. I'm not sure what it was but I know it was someones memories. Mine maybe, anyway, I think that we should be careful when we get to Jill. I'm not sure whats going on and I'm afraid of what I saw in that dream like state I was in."

They looked at him and nodded neither of them saying anything but both of them suddenly looking at him in surprise.

"I'm almost sure Jill will know what it was, it was a disturbing thing and I'm scared." he added.

Eric walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, paused, and then gave him a rough hug. He stood there in shock, his older brother had never given him a hug before in his life.

"Man, we are going to make it through this you hear? Jill might be different now but then again we were never around her much so maybe we just never noticed how bad off she was." Eric said. He smiled at his little brother and then walked to the edge of a stairwell that led to a small dock.

On the dock was a small boat that was tied to one of the rotted wooden posts. Eric grabbed it and then grabbed an oar with his free hand and got into the boat. "Besides," he added,

"If shes that bad off then we'll take her kicking and screaming and put her in the nearest nut house."

This seemed to send chills down Eliza's spine a little as she felt phantom memories linger at the back of her memory. Steven and Eliza got into the boat both of them wondering how bad things were going to get when they got to the small island that was out there somewhere.

Eliza grabbed Steven's hand and clutched it tightly. It seemed like the two of them had made it through a lot together in such a short time. He looked at her and tried to smile but it failed.

He was beginning to realise that smiling wasn't something that should be allowed in this town.

Eric rowed the boat slowly out into the middle of Toluca lake and then stopped. He looked over at Steven and Eliza.

"The Island is right over there." he said pointing to the left of them. They looked in the direction and saw a small island covered in pine trees.

Steven felt a huge knot build up in his stomach and his hands began to sweat. This was where their sister went and he knew there was going to be some kind of a showdown. What had Jill been doing so that she needed to go to this island? Deep down Steven knew what it was and he knew that he didn't believe it either. It was so much easier for him to just cast assumptions on what his sister was doing.

Suddenly a memory came to him, one of when they were a few years younger. She was talking about power and how to obtain it. It always stuck in his mind because it was such and odd conversation.

_"In order to get power you must sometimes sacrifice the ones you love." _

It felt like she were saying it right next to his ear, a phantom version of his sister from happier times. He always wondered why she wanted power so bad and now it was starting to come together a little bit. Because she was the victim of bullying but that wasn't the only reason. There was one other reason and before he could actually think about it the boat came to an abrupt halt.


	7. Chapter 8 Confrontation

(Disclaimer I don't own any of the Silent Hill stuff that is in the story)

Chapter 8

Confrontation

"We're here." Eric said and hopped out of the boat.

The Island was roughly the size of a football field and had a lot of Pine trees and shrubbery all over. There was a small dirt path right next to the boat that Jill rowed to the small island. They examined the boat but found nothing on it.

"Time to get our little sister." Eric said as he started to walk down the dirt path.

Steven and Eliza followed behind him closely waiting for something to jump out at them at any second. They all noticed a small light that faintly made it's way to them. It was a fire off in the distance. They started to walk towards it knowing that Jill would be by it as well.

Eliza suddenly stopped Steven and looked at him, he saw a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Steven, we don't have to do this do we?" Eliza asked him. He looked at her in surprise.

"I have to get my little sister out of here." He said.

She stood there shivering even though there was no wind and the weather was warm. He watched Eric walk further and further towards the fire and then turned his attention back to Eliza.

"Eliza I have to get my sister out of there, I'm sorry, but after we grab her we are leaving." he said and then turned to catch up to his brother. She stopped him though and grabbed him kissing him briefly.

He looked at her in surprise and she blushed a little. "For luck." she said and then followed him to a small clearing.

The clearing was as big as a small room and it had a huge fire in the middle of it. There was an altar of some kind on the other side of it, Jill was standing behind the altar. She was standing there waiting for everyone to get to where she was.

"Jill what are you doing! Time to go, this place is insane and your not helping things by running around here!" Eric said.

Her eyes were glossed and blank as she walked off of the altar and approached them.

"How well did you know our uncle Jack?" she asked in a slow way. It sounded like she was drunk or under the influence of some kind of drug.

"We don't have time for this crap!" Eric started. She lifted her hand up and waved him off as if he were merely a child.

"Answer the question." She said in that dreamy tone.

Eric let out a sigh and then shrugged for a minute, this was insane but all he wanted to do was get his sister out of there.

"I knew him pretty well." He said quickly and then began to pace around the clearing.

"Pretty well…" she mimicked.

He looked at her and then to Steven who stood there stunned for a minute. His face was drawn back in terror, it seemed as if he'd seen something that Eric didn't.

"Steven don't start freaking out on me man!" Eric said as he rushed to where his brother was standing.

"I'm so sorry…" Steven whimpered as he fell to the ground in a heap. He seemed to be in an unconscious state.

"What's going on here?" Eric nearly screamed.

Eliza grabbed Steven and propped him up against a tree then grabbed the gun and held it close by. Suddenly Steven stood up and walked slowly to his sister.

His back was facing his brother and Eliza, but when he turned around they both knew something was horribly wrong. Steven's eyes were a pale red almost unnoticeable yet there was a reddish glimmer that both saw almost immediately.

Jill laughed a shrill demented laugh that sent chills down Eliza's spine. She knew that something big was going to happen soon.

"Steven is no longer with us, what you see is the one called Valtiel. I managed to control Valtiel by doing a certain ritual, all I need now is a sacrifice." She said.

Eric looked at her his face slowly getting more and more pale. He didn't quite grasp everything that was happening but he knew it must be extremely bad.

"Let's talk about this." He said, he glanced at Eliza briefly and then back to his sister.

She smiled at him and then went behind the altar grabbing some sort of chalice and then she drank from it. Eric and Eliza saw a slight change in Jill's face. She grabbed Steven by the shoulder and then gently pushed him forward.

"Strangle her." She commanded.

He walked unevenly toward Eliza as if he were merely a puppet that was being controlled by strings. His eyes were blank, nothing of the old Steven seemed to exist in them. Eric tried to stop him but was grabbed by the face and thrown to the ground.

He got up and made another attempt to stop his brother. This time Steven punched him in the stomach as hard as he could bringing Eric to his knees.

Eric looked down and saw a piece of fire wood right in front of him, he picked it up and stood up on shaky legs. He closed his eyes and swung it at his younger brother. It made perfect contact with his shoulder and sent him to his knees.

He got up and shrugged it off like it never happened. Eric looked at his sister shook his head, somehow she was controlling Steven. He ran up to her and punched her hard in the face, she fell over unconscious. Steven fell to the ground his eyes cleared of their redness.

"What's going?" he mumbled. Eliza rushed over to where he was and helped him up.

They watched Eric pick up Jill and they started to leave the clearing when all of a sudden he dropped Jill. They turned around just in time to see her stab him in the side.

"Eric!" Steven said and ran to where his older brother lay.

"Damn, I should've known something like this was gonna happen." He said.

"Jill, you've gone to far, if you don't stop this then I'm going to leave you here!" Steven threatened.

"Go ahead, you know what you did though don't you? Do you see that Doctors dead body in your mind every time you close your eyes?" She said and then added, " And what about that high school teacher I had you kill?"

He felt himself go weak in the knees, his body was sore when he was at Brookhaven. It was like he did some heavy lifting and his muscles were sore. He suddenly felt weary of his surroundings and of his situation.

"Tell me one thing before I leave, what happened to Jack? What really happened to him?" he asked.

She stood there for a few seconds glaring at him, then she drew in a deep breath and told him…

Jill looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost eleven. That meant that Jack would be coming home from work in a little over an hour. She waited there in the dark knowing she was supposed to be at a friends house for the night. She had to do this though, had to make him suffer for what he had done to her.

She closed her eyes and saw the basement, the handcuffs, and even the damn pipe sticking out of the wall. Her stomach turned at the thought and she had to catch her self from throwing up.

She often wondered about what it would have been like to live with her real parents. Would she have been treated like this there as well? She highly doubted it, she knew her father was a mean person but he wouldn't touch her the way Jack did. He wasn't like Jack in the least bit, because he didn't put on a big show like Jack.

She thought about the last phone call she made to her mother and thought about it over and over. She told her mother Jack was molesting her and her mother was upset, but not at Jack at her for telling such "lies". She wasn't allowed to go to her real home for her own safety.

She felt any hope that she ever had leave and that night Jack locked her in the basement. She often wondered if she was the one who started all of the abuse that Jack gave her. Then she met the good Doctor Hanson.

He was there for career day at her high school, as he was leaving he dropped a book. She picked it up and flipped through it before running up to him and giving it back. She had asked him what kind of a book it was, and he smiled and told her it was a book about the Gods.

She was interested enough to ask him if she could borrow the book and he smiled and handed it to her. He gave her his business card and then told her to get a hold of him when she finished the book. She smiled and walked away clutching the book close.

But there had been so many weird things in the book that she didn't really understand too much of it. It seemed to be a book of incantations or something close to the like. There were different rituals described in the book some were scary in her mind some were quite interesting. One stood out from the rest in her mind, it was one about power and how to obtain it.

She began to call Hanson and ask him questions about the book and wondered if there were more like him in Silent Hill and he told her yes. She called him almost everyday for two weeks straight and finally he came up and taught her how to read some of the things she couldn't read in the weird book.

Then he was gone again and the abuse from Jack intensified, it all built up to her sitting here in the dark waiting for him. She prayed to her God Samael that she'd have the strength to take him down.

She heard a car door slam and then waited for the door to open. She felt stupid, all the thoughts racing through her mind caused her to lose track of time and she must have dosed off a little while waiting. She heard the door open and close then she heard Jack walk into the living room from the hallway.

He mumbled something about that dumb bitch not being home to cook for him. She felt her stomach knotting up as he got closer and closer to his favorite chair. The chair she was hiding behind. After she killed him she could began her ritual in Silent Hill. All she really needed was a little of his blood for the ritual.

She heard him digging in the refrigerator and then heard the sound of a can being opened. He gulped down whatever it was in a single drink and then belched out loud and then went to the living room.

She heard the creak of the old chair as he lowered himself into it. She felt her arm reach up from behind the chair and she knew the blade sunk into his neck. He struggled as she jumped up from behind the chair and showed him the last face he'd ever see.

She began to swing the knife at him blindly cutting him across his chest and neck and even parts of his face. She heard him begging when she began this brutal attack and when she finished he was dead.

She ran out of the house and after she cleaned herself up and went to her friends house. The knife tucked away in a safe place, she'd need it again later. Her friend still lay in her bed in a trance, at least the channeling of Valtiel worked. Suddenly she began to twitch a little and just like that she was talking again like nothing happened.

Jill knew the doctor had one of the items she needed and that a high school teacher named Ramous had the other item she needed. She'd get those items sooner or later and then she could make the world feel what she felt…

It sickened Steven to hear all of this because suddenly he realized that she had him kill those two men. But it also brought light on something he and Eric never saw, his sister was a victim of sexual abuse. That explained so much to him and he suddenly felt very sorry for her. Looking at her he could see how pitiful she was in spite of all she had done.

"I'm so terribly sorry Jill, I didn't know he did that to you." Steven said.

She looked at him and he thought he saw his sister in there past the hate. She looked away for a second and then looked at him again.

"What you see in Silent Hill is only the beginning, it's going to spread all over the world slowly like a poison, and the only way to stop it is to kill me!" she said.

"Steven, Eric is bleeding pretty badly here, I don't think I can stop!" Eliza said from behind him. He looked back and saw a pool of blood underneath his brother.

"So you use our own brother as your sacrifice? Jill what's the matter with you?" he asked.

She began to say something in a different tongue, it was just gibberish to Steven. He turned around and began to walk to where Eric and Eliza were when the ground trembled. It was a small trembling at first, but it got bigger and bigger. Has to be an earthquake! He thought as he fell to the ground.

The ground started to rise in the air and suddenly a huge creature burrowed out of the ground. It looked similar to a snake without eyes and when it opened it's mouth Steven saw rows and rows of sharp needle point teeth. It had two long pincers on the sides of it's mouth. It was as big as two school buses, Steven guessed.

"Run!" he screamed at Eliza, she picked up Eric and they ran into the woods.

Steven ran the other way, his sister might be in danger as well and he had to make sure she wasn't. He saw her standing there smiling and then she looked at him and went after him with the knife.

He grabbed her by the wrists and threw her down to the ground and ran into the woods after Eliza and Eric. The worm was somewhere underneath them. He wasn't sure where but he had a feeling it was right under them and that it might get them yet.

Steven didn't see Eliza and Eric hiding behind a fat old pine tree and he didn't see or hear the huge creature when it resurfaced. Eric saw Steven though and he also saw the creature preparing to lunge at Steven. He pushed Eliza back and ran for his brother, he felt all of his strength leaving his body with each step he took.

Steven saw movement out of the corner of his eye and when he turned to look, his brother had knocked him down. When he looked again, Eric was impaled on one of the creatures pincers. Steven screamed out at it and pitched a rock at it. It dropped Eric and went after Steven with great speed. Steven ran through trees and bushes and then stopped and hid behind a tree. His brother was dead, Eric was gone. That was all that raced through his mind.

Jill had gone way too far with this thing she was doing, he was shocked when he found out about Jack but that didn't give her any reason to harm any of them. He had to go back to where his sister was and take her out of here by force. He started to go back, wary of the creature, when he heard Eliza scream.


	8. Chapter 9 End

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Silent Hill stuff I've used, Konami does.)

Chapter 9

End

Steven ran in the direction of Eliza's screams hoping that nothing happened to her. He got to where she was and saw why she screamed, Eric's dead body was laying on the ground a mere shell of what it used to be. He struggled to hold back tears that were threatening to come out, he didn't have time to mourn his brother yet.

He grabbed Eliza and she looked up at him in terror, they could feel the ground still shaking beneath their feet.

"Eliza I'm going to take you to the boat, you stay there and if I'm not back in five minutes leave." He said to her.

She nodded and then they began to run to where the boat had been left. She looked behind them and saw the ground suddenly rise.

"It's coming!" she managed to scream out as they ran for the boat. He had time to push her inside of the boat and grab the gun out of her hand as she landed inside of it, but that was all the time he had before the creature reached him.

It slammed into him sending him sailing into a tree close by. He watched it as it turned around and hunted for him. He took aim with the pistol, which miraculously stayed in his hand, and fired off a round into the creature. The ricochet almost hit Steven.

He fired another round at the creature but this one also bounced off of the creatures hide. He didn't have time to fire off anymore rounds, the monster rammed into him with it's huge body. He flew into the air and landed close to the clearing ripping the bandage off of his left arm. He looked at it and for a brief second thought, it was only hours ago that he recieved that wound.

He had to get to the clearing and find out where his sister was, he had to find out if he could kill it. Then a brief memory flashed through his mind, "Do you really think you can hack away at me with that toothpick?"

He shook his head, that was it, not that specific line but it did have a weakness. He ran to the clearing and was almost there when the shaking ground suddenly gave way and he fell to the ground. He felt the sharp pain as the pincer went into his side. He looked down at the monster and saw a small eye in the back of it's mouth.

It pulsated like a heart and had saliva dripping off of it, but there was no mistake, it was an eye. He lifted the gun up to fire it into the monster's eye when out of no where a knife went into his forearm. He screamed out in pain and watched in dumb amazement as his gun fell out of his hand and into the dirt below. His sister had thrown a dagger into his arm.

He felt the stink hot breath the beast gave off as it drew him closer and closer to it's mouth. He closed his eyes, this had to be it. He couldn't see any way out of it.

He heard a gun go off, he actually felt the bullet pass by his face, he watched it in surprise as it hit the monster inside of it's mouth. It suddenly began to thrash and it threw him yet again. He fell not too far from Eliza, who stood there holding the gun. She turned and smiled at him briefly then helped him up and began to run back for the boat.

"I thought I told you to wait for me!" he nearly screamed. His side was a bloody mess and it ached for him to run the way he was running.

"I got tired of waiting." she said back to him.

She handed him the gun as they continued to run for the boat. He looked down at his arm and saw the dagger sticking out of it. The pain was beginning to make his vision blurry so he stopped. He felt his knees go out from under him and he fell over.

"I got to get this knife out of my arm." he said and began to pull on it. But he withdrew his hand from it, the pain was too much for him.

"What's that!" Eliza said and pointed at something behind him.

He felt the pain as the knife was pulled from his arm. He grabbed the arm and began to try and stop the blood. He looked at her and smiled, she was worried about his arm but she still smiled at him. Smiling might have seemed like it was wrong to do in such a place but it also helped him.

So it looked so alien when Eliza stopped smiling and suddenly began to scream out in pain. He looked and saw a long sharp object sticking out of her back. The monster had somehow managed to sneak up on them and it had drove one of it's pincers in her back. The other one went deep into her side.

He jumped into action and grabbed hold of the gun shooting it deep into the big creatures mouth. That was the worms weakness, he thought as he did this. It had a single pulsating eye in it's mouth, but it might also be a heart.

He saw the bullets rip into it's eye/heart and watched as it began to thrash wildly throwing Eliza far into the island. It withered and began to die, as it was dying he took a huge rock he saw lying on the ground and threw it into it's mouth and onto the ruined eye of the great beast. It stopped moving and began to wither into the ground.

Steven heard his sister laughing, she was at the clearing, the last place he needed to go before he checked on Eliza to see if she was ok. He hoped deep in his heart that she was ok, but he knew she wasn't. That was way to much damage for someone to take. He felt the blood trickling down his side and out of his arm. He felt some blood coming up into his mouth.

He saw his sister standing at the altar again and breathed in a deep breath of air. He was beaten, the blood coming up from somewhere inside of him was an internal injury. He felt tears began to come out of his eyes, did it really have to end like this?

A memory came to him as he drew closer and closer to his sister, one of him pushing her in a little red wagon. His heart sank a little as he approached the now corrupt person that once was his sister. Another memory came to him, when the last real christmas she had with their family before she went off to Jack's house.

He remembered that it was one of the rare few times that their dad didn't beat on them. He was nice that day and even showed Steven how to shoot the BB gun he'd gotten for christmas. He in turn showed Jill how to use it and they shot everything they could shoot at until it got dark and they had to go in.

These memories kept coming to him as he drew nearer and nearer his sister. Jill, I know this town corrupted you, it's like a poison that controls and preys on the weaker people. I don't know how I know this but I do, he thought as he stopped in front of her.

"Jill, turn yourself in to the police, I'm asking you to." He said, blood was starting to come out of his side at a faster pace.

"Steven, Steven, Steven..." She trailed. She held up a new dagger and looked at it as if fascinated with the shiny blade. Before Steven could move out of the way she sunk it into his shoulder right to the hilt of the blade. He fell over and watched in horror as she pulled out another dagger from off of the altar.

He lifted the gun up and found that it didn't have any ammo in it.

"Tough break." She said to him.

"Jill no matter what happens I love you. You're my little sister and I care about you so much" he said as the tears began to pour down his face.

She pounced at him and he rolled out of the way as she ran the blade of the dagger into the ground. He pulled out the dagger that was stuck in his shoulder and held it up for defense.

"Don't make me do this Jill!" He began to plead.

She had the look of a person who no longer knew what reality was like, the look of an insane person. She raised her blade and swung it at him. He jumped back barely getting out of the way. She swung again and again each time just missing him. He was tiring and getting dizzy from blood loss yet he couldn't bring himself to swing back at his little sister.

She cornered him against a tree and began to swing at him again, cutting him only once across the face. He felt the hot blood as it poured down his torn cheek. He knew what he had to do and he knew what it required. He put his guard down and waited for it.

She swung the blade at him and watched in shock as he turned to the side the blade catching his chest cutting it a little. Then she felt the sharp blade dig deep into her side, she felt it stab her again. He pulled it out and then thought about it and stabbed her with it one more time. She fell to the ground and he walked off to go find Eliza.

His tears stopped for the time being, but his pain went beyond the wounds he had received. He loved his family no matter how bad they were, he loved Eric and Jill and their mother. He walked out into the wooded area of the island and soon saw Eliza.

She lay there in a pool of blood still breathing, when she saw him coming she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and then began to pick her up.

"I'm sorry I messed up." she said to him in a weakened voice.

"You didn't mess up, you didn't know that that was going to happen." He said and found that he was getting weaker with every step he took.

"I suppose I'm going to have to fix you up again." she said and smiled her last smile.

He looked down at her and then continued to walk, she let out her last breath and went limp in his arms. He felt the sting in his eyes as he continued to walk back to the clearing. He layed her down near the altar and went back for his sister.

She lay there still alive, he looked at her eyes, it was his sister not that wild thing that took control of her. He picked her up and took her to the altar as well then sat down next to where he put her.

"Steven?" she asked in a confused voice.

He looked at her and nodded then grabbed her hand.

"Why didn't you leave when I was crazy?" she asked him.

"You're my little sister, I'd never leave you behind no matter what the cost." he said to her.

She lay there in silence for a minute trying to think of what to say next then she said something that made him start crying again.

"I love you brother, I'm sorry for all of this." She said. Her breathing was starting to sound shallow.

"It's ok, Eric still loved you in the end, and so do I." He said. He felt his own lungs began to tighten a little.

"Jill, I didn't know about our Uncle, if I had known maybe we could have done something about it." He said.

"I wish I would have told you and Eric instead of mom." she said and then she begain to cry.

The tears were barely coming out of her eyes and she slumped her head forward, her breathing slowing down. Steven grabbed her and held her until she stopped breathing.

The sun was trying to creep up in the distance, a new day was coming soon and he felt better. He closed his eyes remembering a lullaby he used to sing to Jill when she was three. He closed his eyes tighter still, trying his hardest to remember what he used to sing to her. Suddenly he remembered and he smiled at the thought. Steven Bowers closed his eyes and never opened them again.

The End

(Thanks for reading the story to all of you that did. I'll be working on the next Silent Hill one very soon! Oh yeah and heres part of the chapter six that I was originally going to do but I decided not to and a different version of chapter 8 as well. I just thought it'd be interesting to show all ofyou who read the story a different look on different parts of this story.)

Chapter 6

Dreams...

It was all groggy and slow, it felt very unreal and yet for some reason it felt real. Nothing made sense in this dream that Steven was having. In it he finds himself walking to a house, he looks down and sees that he is holding a knife. He tries to drop the knife but knows that he can't. He can't even control his own body in the dream. He walks up to the door of the house and knocks, no one answers it, he knocks again and can hear someone walking to the door.

"Who is it?" he hears from the other side of the door. He doesn't answer back because he's not in control of his body.

What kind of dream was this, he wondered to himself as he continued to dream it. He felt the door give way as he rammed into it with his shoulder knocking back it's owner. He heard the man scream out in protest and then he felt himself swing the knife in the mans direction. He heard a choked gasp as the man fell on his back holding his slashed throat.

"Is this a memory?" he thought out loud. He didn't feel his mouth move in the dream when he said so it had to be a dream. He grabbed the dying man and threw him into the wall as hard as he could. Then he grabbed the man and told him to write down the password to a vault that the man had. Once the man managed to write the password down on a piece of paper, Steven stabbed him in the back of the head.

He went to a picture in the hallway and pulled it back revealing a safe, he opened the safe and then grabbed a small vile with a white liquid in it. He put the liquid in his pocket and left the house.

(Disclaimer I don't own any of the Silent Hill stuff that is in the story)

Chapter 8

Confrontation

"We're here." Eric said and hopped out of the boat.

The Island was roughly the size of a football field and had a lot of Pine trees and shrubbery all over. There was a small dirt path right next to the boat that Jill rowed to the small island. They examined the boat but found nothing on it.

"Time to get our little sister." Eric said as he started to walk down the dirt path.

Steven and Eliza followed behind him closely waiting for something to jump out at them at any second. They all noticed a small light that faintly made it's way to them. It was a fire off in the distance. They started to walk towards it knowing that Jill would be by it as well.

Eliza suddenly stopped Steven and looked at him, he saw a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Steven, we don't have to do this do we?" Eliza asked him. He looked at her in surprise.

"I have to get my little sister out of here." He said.

She stood there shivering even though there was no wind and the weather was warm. He watched Eric walk further and further towards the fire and then turned his attention back to Eliza.

"Eliza I have to get my sister out of there, I'm sorry, but after we grab her we are leaving." he said and then turned to catch up to his brother. She stopped him though and grabbed him kissing him briefly.

He looked at her in surprise and she blushed a little. "For luck." she said and then followed him to a small clearing.

The clearing was as big as a small room and it had a huge fire in the middle of it. There was an altar of some kind on the other side of it, Jill was standing behind the altar. She was standing there waiting for everyone to get to where she was.

"Jill what are you doing! Time to go, this place is insane and your not helping things by running around here!" Eric said.

Her eyes were glossed and blank as she walked off of the altar and approached them.

"How well did you know our uncle Jack?" she asked in a slow way. It sounded like she was drunk or under the influence of some kind of drug.

"We don't have time for this crap!" Eric started. She lifted her hand up and waved him off as if he were merely a child.

"Answer the question." She said in that dreamy tone.

Eric let out a sigh and then shrugged for a minute, this was insane but all he wanted to do was get his sister out of there.

"I knew him pretty well." He said quickly and then began to pace around the clearing.

"Pretty well…" she mimicked.

He looked at her and then to Steven who stood there stunned for a minute. His face was drawn back in terror, it seemed as if he'd seen something that Eric didn't.

"Steven don't start freaking out on me man!" Eric said as he rushed to where his brother was standing.

"I'm so sorry…" Steven whimpered as he fell to the ground in a heap. He seemed to be in an unconscious state.

"What's going on here?" Eric nearly screamed.

Eliza grabbed Steven and propped him up against a tree then grabbed the gun and held it close by. Suddenly Steven stood up and walked slowly to his sister.

His back was facing his brother and Eliza, but when he turned around they both knew something was horribly wrong. Steven's eyes were a pale red almost unnoticeable yet there was a reddish glimmer that both saw almost immediately.

Jill laughed a shrill demented laugh that sent chills down Eliza's spine. She knew that something big was going to happen soon.

"Steven is no longer with us, what you see is the one called Valtiel. I managed to control Valtiel by doing a certain ritual, all I need now is a sacrifice." She said.

Eric looked at her his face slowly getting more and more pale. He didn't quite grasp everything that was happening but he knew it must be extremely bad.

"Let's talk about this." He said, he glanced at Eliza briefly and then back to his sister.

She smiled at him and then went behind the altar grabbing some sort of chalice and then she drank from it. Eric and Eliza saw a slight change in Jill's face. She grabbed Steven by the shoulder and then gently pushed him forward.

"Strangle her." She commanded.

He walked unevenly toward Eliza as if he were merely a puppet that was being controlled by strings. His eyes were blank, nothing of the old Steven seemed to exist in them. Eric tried to stop him but was grabbed by the face and thrown to the ground.

He got up and made another attempt to stop his brother. This time Steven punched him in the stomach as hard as he could bringing Eric to his knees.

Eric looked down and saw a piece of fire wood right in front of him, he picked it up and stood up on shaky legs. He closed his eyes and swung it at his younger brother. It made perfect contact with his shoulder and sent him to his knees.

Eric grabbed Steven and held him with all of his might. He loved his brother but he had a feeling his brother might not even be around anymore. He picked him up and then ran into a tree as fast and as hard as he could using Steven as a shield.

Steven fell to the ground unconscious and Eric got up slowly.

"Look out!" Eliza cried.

Eric felt the sharp pain in his back it went straight into his left lung. He didn't turn around to see his sister Jill holding a bloody knife. He already knew what had happened.

Steven stirred a little and then suddenly stood up, blood trickling out of his freshly broken nose. He looked at his brother with a confused look and then saw his sister Jill standing behind Eric with a bloody knife.

Eric fell on his side and lay there in pain.

"Why? What do you hope to gain by all of this?" he asked his sister.

"The Jack you knew wasn't the same Jack I knew. The one you were fortunate enough to see was nothing more then an act." She said.

He looked at her not noticing that Steven was at his side as well as Eliza and they were looking at his wound.

"The one our mother sent me to live with was a disgusting man that did terrible things to me." She said in a trembling voice.

He felt a tightness around his chest, it felt like he was losing his breath. Steven let out a frustrated cry but Eric didn't pay any attention to this.

"But mom sent you to Uncle Jack because our dad used to beat us." He said.

She laughed a cruel and bitter laugh and then spit on the ground. She had nothing but pure hatred in her eyes now.

"I tried to tell her what he did and she still wouldn't let me go home. He did so many awful things to me. He even handcuffed me to a pipe in the basement once for being home a minute late! He used to threaten me and tell me if I ever told any of you that I would die." She breathed in a shaky sigh.

"Then I learned of the rituals that this town did, I learned of one that would give me access to the God Valtiel, and another I learned would give me power. Power to make this world feel the pain that I feel every day!" she screamed.

"Steven was the experiment, I had to see if Valtiel really existed or if the rituals were false. When we were entering Silent Hill I channeled Valtiel into Steven. He did most of the harder work I needed done and then I sent him to wait for me in Brookhaven. Steven might even remember what he did!" She said smiling at him.

He looked away thinking of the two men he had killed, one was a teacher that worked at the high school, the other was a doctor from Brookhaven.

"I didn't have enough power over Valtiel however and that's why Steven was able to break out of his trance." She added.

"Why would you want everyone else to suffer in this hellish nightmare?" he asked his sister.

She looked at him in surprise and then glared at him.

"Why? Because why should I be the only one who had to suffer!" she screamed out in anger.

"You're wrong, you weren't the only one who suffered!" Steven said and stood up lifting his shirt up to reveal a scar that went across his lower back.

"It's from dad, it's a knife wound similar to the one you just gave Eric. He cut him even worse then he cut me that night. " he said.

Her face darkened even more and then she started to mumble a crazed gibberish that didn't make sense to Steven in the least bit. Then just like that she stopped.

"As soon as I get my power from Samael you're all going to suffer!" she said but Eric, Steven, and Eliza all saw a new look of uncertainty go over Jill's face.

Then the ground started to tremble and quake. It was so light at first that none of them felt it, then it got stronger and stronger until it was too hard to even keep standing up.

Suddenly a huge worm burst out of the ground, it was unlike any sort of worm that Steven or the others had ever seen before. It had a mouth at the tip of it's head with rows and rows of needle sharp teeth, and it had two small pincers at the sides of it's great mouth.

It screamed out in rage and began to slither after the three of them and before Eliza and Steven could grab Eric it slammed into him with the force of a Semi truck. (And thats it, I hope you enjoyed the story I wrote. and thanks to those of you who gave me reviews, they helped me a lot!)


End file.
